Paparazzi
by Patastic
Summary: Alice is a photojournalist and writer. Jasper, is an upcoming musician. Unfortunately, they hate each other. But what happens when Alice can't resist this sexy man named Jasper? What happens when she's not just the girl with a camera? A/J AU AH M SMUT
1. Chapter 1

**Alright. Here's the start of a new A/J Story! I was really weird on the title, but hey, it can't be that bad, right? Just so you know, this story is not at all associated with the song by Lady Gaga. That's just a weird coincidence.**

**Please notice that this fic is M for language and stuff, so read with discretion. That is, if you're not the "bad word" type.**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Summit and SM. I don't own any of the characters...but I do own the story so please don't steal it :)**

**The song you should listen to with this is called "Her Morning Elegance" By Oren Lavie. **

**Chapter 1: Wake up**

**Alice POV**

Mmm. Relaxing, quiet mornings to yourself. Peace. Silence. Just what I need. No troubles, no problems, no obstacles. No loud, awful interruptions or rude awakenings. Man, I love Tuesdays. Just me and solitude. Just me and myself. Just me and-

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

Fuck.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

_Shut up_, _Shut up! _I took my pillow and threw it over my ears, holding it firmly. Not today. Not _today. _This was my day off, that means _no_ work,_ no _phone calls, no anything. Why, _why, why,_ does everything disagree?

I hear my voicemail go off, and with a sigh, I knew that somewhere, this person actually thinks I'm going to listen to their message, and _call them back._ Unless... I hug the pillow closer to my ears and wished to God it wasn't him. Not _him._

"_Hi! You've reach Mary-Alice Brandon! Unfortunately, I'm not here at the moment, but probably messin' with my camera. Just, leave a message after the beep, and I'll get back to you!" _

Yeah, right.

_Beeeeeeeep._

And there I sat, with the worst kind of anticipation, holding my pillow close to my stomach and watching the phone intensely as if some magic mouth would scream at me and tell me that it wasn't _him._

Ah, but as hard as I wished, his irritating, obnoxious voice rang out. Y'know, I regret picking up all the pennies that were bottoms up. I think that's why my luck's shit.

"_Alice_! Get your ass _up _and get over here! I don't pay you to sleep all day, and I'm sure as hell not gonna put up with your grumpy morning shit! Get up! Call me when you are, so I can check my list off of days I should fire you. You got work to do, and I've got work to do, so don't _fuck around_!" His voice boomed from that damn machine, the message leaving as swiftly as it started. I was left half awake on my large bed, unable to truly wake up, or go back asleep. Ahhh.

I hate phones. Officially. And Tuesdays...I hate Tuesdays too...officially.

I got up off my bed, stretched in an uncomfortable position, and started off into the bathroom. Normal routine. Flop over to the bathroom, brush teeth and take a shower. Usually, those two things may happen at the same time, but I didn't feel the need to do that today. On my way to the shower, I stopped over at my round, scarred mirror, which was oddly a tinted brown color. You know when you make a to-do list, and you think you've got nothing better to do, that buying a new mirror would only take ten minutes of your time? Well that happens to me a lot, and eventually I figure I do have something better to do, and I don't have ten minutes.

Opening my eyes wide, I examined the hazel color with blue roots. Squinting them, I picked at the faint freckles that dotted lightly against my flushed morning face. Sticking my tongue out far and coughing a few times, I smiled and picked up my toothpaste.

With the brush still in my mouth, I slumped over to my old, hated, black phone that some cheap-o sales guy sold to me for a ridiculous 40 bucks, and quickly dialed _his _number.

_"Stupid, frustrating _man_._" I grumbled. I slumped back onto my bed, picking up my stuffed bunny, Shelby. A secret of mine. I like to cuddle with old stuffed animals.

Yes, I've been dealing with _him_ for the pass three years, as a loyal employee. Yes, he is my boss, and no, I _do _hate him. Yes, I take my job seriously. No, I don't take _him _seriously. Yes, I did have a relationship with my boss. And no, I won't explain. It's one boring story I don't want to tell again, and a long road I'd rather stay away from. Let's keep it at _we are now professional acquaintances._ And no, he's not that nice to me, but yes, _he _takes my job seriously. Ah, no, he's not at all patient, but yes, the job pays incredibly well, and it's worth it.

I _would _like to be called a _photojournalist _like my job title is correctly written, but ah, I'm just called that local _photographer girl _that strolls around the streets of Philadelphia snapping pictures of strangers that happen to be printed in the _Philadelphia Bell. _No, it's not the greatest paper in the world, but hey! It's printed in color!

And yes, I _love _it here.

Holding the phone firmly to my ear, I waited for his annoying voice.

"'Bout time you got up!" He screeched.

I sighed and leaned on my dresser. "Good Morning, Jimmy." I snort at the little nickname I gave him years back, and could practically feel the anger radiating through the phone. And three...two...one...

"That's not my name! It's James, Alice. _James_. You need to get down here ASAP. That is, if you care about your job."

I frowned into the phone. "I love my job."

"Well, you may not have one for long. I got a story I need you to cover. It's important." And with that, he hung up the phone.

Hopping quickly into the shower, I washed my short, cropped almost-black hair, and quickly jumped out to get dressed. I have an obsession with bright colors. Yellows, greens and reds all mixed in a satisfying fashion; so much that I just smile at my reflection.

But today, I decided to keep it dark. Dark black tank top over a wrap grey sweater. The fall wasn't so kind to the tiny, and cool, harsh, sudden winds like to attack from time to time.

I slipped on my little gray boots which go just above my ankle but over my dark blue skinny jeans. I threw on my trench coat, clutched my camera and purse and was on my way out.

Ah, there's something about Philadelphia in the fall. The leaves, the colors, the whole are is beautiful. I happen to live on South 3rd street, near Penn's Landing, where the houses are old but renovated, and the cost of living in one of these legendary houses are well hundreds of thousands of dollars a year.

I mean, think about it, someone like, Benjamin Franklin's cousin could have lived in your house! Cool right? That should be worth half of your year's pay!

I snorted. If that were the case with me, I'd be homeless.

My apartment is over an old book shop, which I _love_. The romance books are what I indulge in, and the shop owner has to be the sweetest old woman I have ever met, But I must admit, her name does slip a bit...

What I dislike the most has to be, well, the place is green. The shop, I mean. The entire outside of the shop, including MY house, is green. I hate that color. _Hate_ it. But Mrs...What's her face...Russi? Loves the color green, and I must respect her wishes, knowing that she's the reason the rent on my place is so cheap.

Edward, my brother, helped me buy it. It was a dump, completely, and we gutted the whole pace out and fixed it. He even helped me build a fireplace! It took 4 months, and we had to drive all the way back to Delaware to where he live just so I could sleep in a real _bed_ for a day, but looking at my fabulous house now, it was worth the time.

I opened my door grabbing my purse and marched down the steps and past the Carousal Books entrance. Should I walk? Walking hasn't been my favourite thing to do. I mean, could remember being teased for having short legs and a quick stride. But now, I love to strut and show everyone my new things.

Well...when I actually _have _new things.

Pulling out my bike from the local rack, I quickly unlock a few locks I have tied up on the frame. Hopping on, I whizzed my way to work enjoying the deliciously crispy cool air.

Y'know...I'm glad I don't have a car. This way I can actually appreciate the scenery. But, I do want a Vespa. Or a mo-pad. I think I could get around a bit easier. I parked my bike quickly in front of that dear sandwich store call Stanley's and went in for a quick breakfast sandwich and maybe a coffee.

Jessica, a waitress, daughter of the owner and a really good friend of mine knew my routine and had my order ready before I even came in.

I was out just as quickly as I came in, and I was munching on the sandwich and gulping down the coffee, quickly throwing the wrappers in the garbage. I jumped on my bike in my haste to get to work.

I pulled up in front of my job, a little building, tons of blocks away from my apartment, and locked up my little baby properly. It was a gift from Edward, so I kept it in good condition.

Striding into the building, I quickly flashed my work ID to the security guard, Demetri. I never really get to talk to him, though I really want to. When I come to see him, he's always off or at lunch, or something. Makes me wonder what would happen if I had an actual conversation with him.

Skipping into the elevator, I sighed in content when I heard the elevator music. Even though it tasteless and corny, I mentally did the waltz with Leonard DiCaprio. Perfect moment. We dipped and twirled, completely at peace with the moment. He dipped me and I lifted my lovely foot as he leaned in to kiss me...

"...Alice?"

I jumped and hesitated like a child caught with its hand in a cookie jar. I stuttered and blinked rapidly, a tick that I have when I'm nervous, and looked up from the floor to see who was calling me.

"You might want to step out of the elevator before it closes again. Someone else might want to get on, yes?" Isabella said. I nodded like an idiot and awkwardly stepped out, and tried my best to move past her.

Isabella is the new girl, very pretty but incredibly awkward. She's a writer, one who I occasionally see wrapped up in some romance novel, smiling and laughing in her crowded little cubical but completely stone-faced when she's near others. It _is_ very frustrating, especially when you're doing your hardest to get a word out of her. And even more embarrassing when the one moment you don't, she's right there.

I know everyone here, talk to them, get to know them better, but Isabella seems to be a mystery. Every time I get to _try _to know her better, she coils away like a groundhog that's seen its shadow, telling me that she has something to do, or another priority.

Come on. I can't be _that_ bad. I mean, I can't be any worse. Right?

Instead of rushing away like she always does when I try to look her in the eye, she just stands there giving me a weird look.

"...Yes?" I ask, unsure of exactly why she was gazing at me that way.

She opens her mouth then shut it again. Can we please have one normal conversation? "I like your...shoes." Isabella mumbles. She turns to walk away, when I say 'thank you', and earn a little smile. There we go! Human interaction!

I fly over to my little cubical, all filled with energetic spark glazed over in a morning haze and a caffeine rush. My desk it very wide, covered in papers and pictures of office parties and family. It was covered in tickets from Showcase plays from Philly, and some of my finest articles. I even had a few pairs of shoes in my desk, so when a heel pops (which happens more often then you'd expect...) I'd have another pair just waiting for me.

I sit at my desk, turning on my computer and slipping my drive in. I have a couple of stories I'm working on, a couple that were assigned a few days ago. I also have the most fabulous pictures I took that would look amazing with them... and the cutest little head lines...

I wait until I'm actually comfortable, sitting in my bright blue chair, and slip on my black, thick framed glasses.

And three...two...one...

"Alice!" James yells, as he marched over to me, his tie a really ugly shade of green. "What the _hell _took you so long?"

I open my mouth to answer, and then close it, knowing it won't matter.

"Are you finished yet? That article I asked you to write..." He snaps his fingers as if he's trying to remember, and I interrupt.

"The one about-"

"I remember! The one about the strike for Septa, the bus company. I gave that to you three days ago, I need it now." He demands, and folds his oh so muscular arms.

"Sent it already." I say matter-of-factly and sit back in my plushy chair.

"You..." He blackberry bleeps, and his quickly brings it up and checks it. Clearing his throat, his glares at me and raises an eyebrow.

"Well then, I want a 300 word piece on Hotdog Stand location rights. I need it by this afternoon, _just after_ lunch, a clear photo and a tasteful title. Or I'm giving it to Vicky." He turned on his heels, and walked into his secluded office in the far right corner of the room

I stick my tongue out in his direction as he walks away, giving me the complete satisfaction of him not knowing that I just mocked him. Then I gave a quick glare at "Vicky" was scowling at me from across the room.

Victoria. Victoria Reed to be exact has to be the most horrible person I have ever met. Sure she was a writer for the _Philadelphia Inquirer_, but it doesn't give her the right to be a complete bitch to everyone. Especially me. Apparently, she wants my job, and does everything in her power to get it. And she's -according to everyone here at the office-is a bit too obvious about it. She has the world's fakest red hair that she gets unprofessionally dyed, and tons of cheap jewlery she likes tp put on everyday.

I sigh and start my research, quickly searching random things up in Google, hoping to find anything of interest. The thing with me now is that I get all the _boring _projects. I wish he'd give me the exciting news, the big stuff, the kind of lick-your-fingers-and-turn-all-the-way-to-page-three-to-read kind of exciting. I _used_ to, when Jimmy and I went out. Every since, we split, he's been a ass hole. Eric, the world's cutest writer and probably one of my best friends, scooted over and gave me his 'gossip at pull steam' smile.

"So, you wouldn't guess what I heard James say yesterday to our unfriendly red-head..." He said, raising his eyebrows. God, I love this guy.

"What?" I asked, trying to bite a smile back.

"He told her a promotion is just 'one night out' away..." He wiggled his eyebrows. People tend to make the mistake of assuming Eric's homosexual. I just think he's incrediblely lovable.

"Do you think she's fall for that?" I chuckle out. I mean seriously. James has tried that date promotion thing on too many employees. She can't be that shallow.

Before he could answer we hear something fall onto the floor, and the newbie Isabella rushing to pick it up. Eric gives me a look and sneaks away before I could snatch his collar and pull him back. When that Isabella girl passed, an opportunity of getting to know her better rose, and I motioned her over. I couldn't let it get away.

"Hey, talk to me, I'm incredibly bored." I groaned and sat back in my chair. "Anything happen lately?"

"Uh..."

"Oh, c'mon. I know you're not a shy one! I mean, look at your eyes! They're so twinkly!" I wiggled my fingers I pulled out a chair, hoping she'd sit. She looks around her as if beckoning for help, but sits anyway. I can't explain the sudden rush of energy that bubbled when she did. It made me feel as if I accomplished something.

Well I did. I made and non-sociable girl with drabby clothes say something to me twice in one day.

"Ok, I'm not. I just like to be quiet on my first days. Get to know what kind of people I'm working with, y'know?" She said, crossing her legs. She looked up at the ceiling and shrugged, answered my unsaid question.

"You've only been here a month." I say, laughing when she gave me a wry look. This is when I notice her brown hair and eyes a bit more closely. Isabella bit her lip and played with her fingers.

"It's way better than where I'm from. I'm from Forks, Washington. Loved writing, loved journalism. Liked traveling. Came to Philly and fell in love with it. So I got a job here." She smiled which resembled a grimace. Isabella-a name that I'm starting to dislike- rubbed her hands together and tried to avoid me again.

"So, why here?" I ask. Before she gets up and hides or something.

"That's the thing. I've heard Philadelphia is quite the comfort place. Cheese steaks, pretzels, hoagies..." She trailed off, blushing.

"All you here about Philadelphia is the food?" I asked, laughing. She laughed too, which I noticed was really sweet. There we go! We've gotten somewhere!

"Yeah, pretty much, and the history. It's really pretty out here! Like you just stepped into a different century."

"I agree." We were silent for a moment, not knowing what to say. She got up, and walked around to her cubical that happens to be right across from me-how convenient-, and pull over her chair that was obviously more comfortable

We talked some more, minutes going by, which are so valuable when you're a writer. She talked about her family, how her mom and step-dad live in Florida and her dad lives all the way in Forks. We weren't even concentrated on the work, until James appeared behind Bella.

Yea, my new nickname for her. Isabella's too...formal. Just when we started to really make a conversation, James storms over with the scowl I think is permanently etched on his face. Unfortunately, I can't help but to ignore him when he stands there for the next three minutes.

"Please, tell me you're done, Alice." James glared at me. Unable to hold back a smile, which seemed inappropriate for some reason, maybe because he was furious with me? I shook my head.

"Do you even have an outline?" He asked.

"Uh...Yes." I showed it to him on the screen and pointed.

James blew out a breath, tapped his foot, and clicked his teeth. "Alice." I didn't even care to answer, knowing he'll say whatever he wants to say. So I waited. "I suggest you go out and get your quotes, or I may never get the story completed in time. Yes? No? Vicky would _love _to have it." James turned and smiled at her.

He didn't even wait for my reply, instead just, again, turned on his heels and strode back to his office. Sometimes I wish he was the way he used to be. Before, he was...more...life like.

Some times I wish I had a bit more confidence, and tell exactly where to stick his damn quotes. Sighing, I put my jacket back on, closed my laptop, turned my phone on and turned the volume up, started out the door, waving at Bella and Eric all at the same time. Running back to my desk really quick, I snatched up a pen and a mini notebook. I'm used to do things a bit traditional.

And, Three...two...one...

"Oh, and Alice?"

I turned, cocking my head to the side.

"I need those quotes for editing in 30 minutes." He smiled, and disappeared back into his office.

I sighed again, but was truly expecting at least forty five minutes. How is someone supposed to interview three of four working people 10:00 in the morning? And to top it, _find _them, decide which quotes are usable all in about ten minutes, ride my bike back to the building and up to James all in a half an hour. Impossible, right?

Unlocking my bike, I mentally created a schedule. Find three vendors, get seven quotes all in fifteen minutes. In between, snap photos of vendors and have it all ready for James five minutes early. Sighing, I hopped on my bike, and started down the road.

I hope some one else is having a better Tuesday than me.

**So...what are you thinking right now? Liking it? Well, if you do or don't, there's a review button just below there and you...you guessed it! You click it!**


	2. New City

**A/N: Ok! So here's chapter 2! Please...enjoy. I'm sorry for updating so late, real life got in the way. Thank you for all the support! You're all so kind. Damnit, I need my own personal laptop because I can't stand waiting to type up a chapter. Just a few months...**

**Don't worry, soon we can get off all this boring character introduction crap and get to the good stuff :) Thanks to jaspersmistress3456 for helping me. My old beta is working on a story with me and I didn't want to overwelm her with work. Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Steph. I am forever envious of this, but I'm not about to go and claim her characters.**

**Playlist suggestion is..."Make it Mine" By Jason Mraz**

**http : / / www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=pmJoRguH8Oo**

**Chapter 2: Daily Annoyance **

Jesus, this has to be the worst Tuesday ever.

I don't think I can take it anymore. The relentless questionnaires of the lifeless interviewers, the stalking fans that happen to know about me so quickly, the rude, "emo" kids who think I'm robbing music from their generation and constantly sabotage my things. I'm seriously doubting my self-control, and if another one of these teenage, pimple-faced arrogant fuckers insult me about how I don't know shit about _real _music, I swear I'll-

"Jasper, please, for _God's _sake, stop tapping on that damn table." Maria said, pushing my hand away from her. I forgot I was doing that again. This literally has to be the third time in ten minutes that she's asked me to stop.

Leaning way back in the chair I was relaxing in just moments before, I threw a nice, wide grin at Maria. "God, relax babe, it's just a pen." I give another _tap tap, _and she scowled and snatched it away.

"You better stop it, Jasper. This is your career on the line. You keep pissing _me _off, I'll wing it, and you can perform in crappy Texan hotels for the rest of your little life like before." Maria said, examining her nails and flipping through a few papers. "And stop calling me 'babe.' I'm _not_ in any way, _your _babe."

I smiled again. "When I'm out of a job, you are too, sweetheart."

Mar snorted and slammed her folder onto the table coming close it a menacing stare. "I can find another one of you any day. I got you this far, Jasper, I can make someone else a star, too." She replied, stacking the very papers she was just examining and scooting up in her chair.

Maria, my manager, has been traveling with me for nearly four months non-stop. I started my little "tour" with Maria, after she picked me up at this little bar I was playing at, and said that I had talent."Real talent." Just ten minutes and a few drinks later, she convinced me to sign with her and her little business, with promise that I'll be a "successful musician and a world recognizable face". I didn't give it much thought, said "What the hell?" and signed with her. So far, since the early summer, I've been to seven states and getting more famous each time. Somehow, Maria has managed to sell CDs, T-shirts and posters all with my face on it, on two morning shows and screaming fans that follow me everywhere. All in four little months. I should be grateful, right?

Wrong. Fame has a price, and I don't mean money. I would gladly pay as much money as possible to get away from Maria for a few days. Just a few relaxing, quiet days where I could meet some chicks and have a life.

She has to be one of the most annoying, irritating possessive managers I've ever met, and I've met plenty who would take me under their wing. Apparently, I'm lucky. Maria constantly tells me that she could be some shit manager that only makes sure I have the right drink and correct performance outfits instead of making consistent gigs nationally. I'm "fortunate" to have Maria as a manager, even though she slaps me when I sneeze three feet of her, screams when I take a nap before a show, or even when I tend to bring some woman into my room after a particularly successful performance. Yeah, I'm real grateful.

_Ha_.

"...Aazzper!" I heard her say shaking me. "Jas-per."

"Yes?"

"I asked you did you tune it?" When I give her an oblivious look, she face palms. "Were you even listening to me?" Before I could reply and face her wrath, Mr. Black, the owner of the club I'm trying to play at, smoothly strode in with a stone look on his face and a tee-shirt with dark blue jeans and a sports-jacket. Maria gave me her "I do all the talking" face and stood up. He relaxed in a chair, and gestured Maria to sit back down.

Damn, I feel like two year old kid. I am in no way able to participate in a conversation about my career.

Maria started with her persuasive smirk. "Mr. Black-"

"Call me Jacob, Mr. Black is my dad."

"Alright," She gave me the 'shut up' look again, and continued. "_Jacob_, I'd like to start out by saying Jasper here, is quite an attractive man. Not because of his looks or charisma, but his talent and guaranteed entertainment." She pats me on the shoulder like we're the best of friends, and I sort of shrug it off without thinking.

When Jacob didn't say anything, Maria saw that as the go-ahead and continued.

"He's a known man! Anybody who knows good music knows Jasper Whitlock. Give him two weeks, every other night performances in your club Jacob, and I swear to you you'll be having more people left and right." She paused. "And more profit, of course."

Jacob stared at me for a minute. Hell, why can't I too? I looked at him, noticed his slightly tanned skin and dark eyes. He seemed young, maybe younger than my twenty-six years, and very successful. His face lacked worry lines and his hair wasn't grayed and not pulled out. He looked pretty happy if you ask me.

But, not for long. Maria's in the room.

"What makes you think I'm here for profit?" Jacob said, squinting his eyes. "Why don't you think I only allow someone to play good music? I wanna know what he sounds like, not the amount of money I'll make from him."

Maria seemed un-affected. "Regardless of what you may think, Jasper has complete talent. He can sing, play piano, guitar and saxophone. Hell, give him anything you want and he'll play it! He also writes his own music, and doesn't do any of that song covering crap. Unless, that's what you prefer." She smiled.

Damn, this is boring. I know I'm supposed to be interested and all, but this is ridiculous! I can't even talk, I'll "jeopardize the sell". I've been a _product _for some time now. This started in Louisiana, when she pushed me off the stage and onto a crowd of girls, forcing me to sign autographs. I was bruised at the end with a couple of scratched, and some one cut a lock of my hair off, and Maria said fame comes with physical abuse. And its never stop.

Looking out the window, I tuned out their conversation, knowing I won't be a part of it any time soon. Damn, this hotel is cold. Why do they have to have the AC on high? Some people like a bit of warmth now and then! Being on the high floor of the Azac, a large hotel, our meeting place and my current living space, I had a clear view of Philadelphia. Being near Penn's Landing, I'm seeing tons of awesome monuments and buildings I notice from my history books. It's actually rather pretty out here, and I'm surprised some say otherwise.

I wouldn't mind going out for a peek, but Maria has me on this damn leesh. Let's see how long it'll take me to cut it.

"...in fact, I don't think a Jasper would mind playing something for you now." Maria tuned in. Mar ran her hand through my hair and patted it with the fakest of smiles as if we were the . She glared at me, and sighing, I lifted my guitar and placed it on my knee.

"What do you want to hear?" I asked in the most charming voice I could muster, and started to play when Jacob shrugged.

"Some sort of cover crap, because I happen to prefer those." He shot a look at my manager.

Quickly tuning, I cleared my throat and thought of the first song that came to my mind.

"_Wake up everyone, _

_How can you sleep at a time like this?_

_unless the dreamer is the real you._

_Listen to your voice, _

_the one that tells you to taste past tip of your tongue,_

_leap and the net will appear._

_I don't want to wait, before,_

_the dream, is over,_

_I'm gonna' make, it mine, _

_Yes, I-I know it, _

_I'm gonna make it mine, _

_Yes I'll make it all mine..."_

I finished the chorus, clearing my throat a bit when I put the guitar down. It wasn't too hard, but it's bit difficult to play under Jacob's scrutiny. Maria raised her eyebrow, gesturing to me as if I made her point, framing my face in her thin hands.

"Y'see? He's fabulous! Now if you just sign here..." She pushed a contract at him, and sighed.

Jacob didn't move. He just continued to look at me. I swallowed and darted a glance at Maria. She was looking at Jacob, slightly pushing the pen in his direction.

Time to talk.

"How do you think I sound, man?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant. "If I suck really fuckin' bad, you can just tell me." It sounded a bit more harsh than I intended. But then again, I could always go somewhere else...no big deal. Maria started to studder, making an excuse for my behavior. I shrugged her off, and waited for his answer.

It took forever to come.

And finally, _finally_ he smiled a real smile, and signed the paper. He held his hand out and I shook it.

Yes!

"Jasper, I think you're pretty good. Two weeks. I give you two weeks to play here, and longer, if you want to." He glanced at his watch. "I have to go. Lots of stuff I have to get done. But please, when you get a moment free, call me. We can set something up." Jacob nodded toward Maria, and walked out of the room.

I looked over at Maria, waiting for her to tell me I did a good job, and thanks for making the sell. Oh, I forgot. This is Maria I'm talking about.

"You fucking idiot!" She shoved me hard, dropping papers all over the floor. She looked down at it, sighed. "We could have lost it! I told you not to open your negative trap! Some people don't like to be cussed at." She hit me again, and started to pick up the papers.

I grown used to Maria hitting me. But I'm not going to just sit here and listen to her jealous rant. Hell no! " Well, _excuse me_, Mar, but it looked like I just saved it."

"Whatever." She flipped her dark hair out of her red face and sighed at me. "Why do I deal with you again?"

"Because I'm awesome." I grinned at her, the smug grin I know she hates. Maria just shoved me again, and threw all the paperwork into her case. And again, she was frustrated and blew her hair out of her eyes, and marched out of the room. I followed.

While walking down the long, cold corridor, we hopped on into the elevator and waited to get on our floor.

"If you think you're going anywhere you've got another thing coming." Mar said in a low voice, not even looking at me. "You have to stay in the hotel. You've got a lot of practicing to do."

_Fuck that!_ "I can't explore the city?" I say, like I'm speaking to my mother.

She snorted as if I said a joke, and walked out of the elevator. And, again, I followed.

"Did you not just hear me in there? I sounded amazing."

"You sounded like shit." She laughed. "I could sing better than that, you ass. And if you do that in a meeting again, I drop you off on some corner, and then let's see you make it."

I didn't say anything else, but leaned in her doorway as she opened hers to her room. Maria constantly makes threats and I've learned to just ignore them.

"Mar, All I'm asking is a day out of the cage. A couple of hours! No one'll know who I am."

Maria sighed, and gave me a frustrated sigh. "You don't want to go out there. Tons of fans, reporters, paparazzi. You're a known guy! A rising star! You walk out and it's like a fat man in the middle of the ocean. _Tu va a ahoga_.You'll drown." Maria snorted again and pushed me out of her door's way. "If you were smart, which you aren't, you wouldn't go anywhere. But that's why you have me, right?" Then she slammed the door in my face.

Chuckling to myself, I slipped my hands into my pockets. I'm pretty sure that paparazzi would avoid me. I mean, I've played at a couple places where people freaked out, but I doubt that it to extent where people would follow me around. I'm just a simple guy. I'm not super famous.

Right?

Shrugging, I stepped over to the other side of the hall, to my room. When inside, I took in everything. Not only did we make it, but I'm sitting in an awesome hotel in the middle of Philadelphia, a place I've never been. Dream come true. I flopped down on the small stiff sofa, and turned on the large flat screen television.

Boring. I don't want to watch television when I can find all of it outside.

Instead, I turned on the radio that blasted loudly, with some angry kid yelling about how he hates some girl and he's glad they broke up.

Even more boring.

Maria has to be the dumb one if she believe I'm staying in here!

I put on my favourite fedora, and a simple jacket for the chilly weather, and strode out like breaking out of jail.

Gosh, it's like I haven't breathed in fresh air in forever. I inhaled, and came out with a whoosh. It must have gotten colder, I decided. It wasn't thic chilly when we got here. Being cooped up in that damn hotel is _torture._ Looking over my shoulder where Maria thinks I'm resting, I shrugged and started my own personal city tour.

_Cool houses, _I think to myself. They're all made of the same red brick material, and the doors were painted the same vanilla white color. Some of the houses, were houses of awesome people like those old president dudes. Or whatever.

When I got on the bus they call _SEPTA_, I just rode until I thought to get of the bus a few blocks later. The bus driver didn't look too happy, I noted when I gave him thanks. Jeez. I thought people in Philly were supposed to be_ friendly._

I got off at some random stop, and took a stroll, taking in the scentery and the several people riding bikes than cars. Very...green. I smiled to myself. Green is a very awesome color. I waved at some historian impersonators and grinned. I could get used to it here. Then again, I could have gotten used to several places like this.

When I relaxed on a bench somewhere near some old white church and cemetery, I felt oddly at peace. I take what I said earlier back. Tuesday has been quite an awesome day. Crossing my legs and relaxing my arms I sighed and sat back again, my blonde hair flopping in my face. I perfer it curly and long, but Maria has tried to persuade me to cut it short. I'm no Jesse McCartney.

I smirked when a quite attractive blonde woman settled next to me and grinned.

Today just got even better.

"Hi." She said, looking me up and down. I noticed her perky, high pitched Philadelphian accent immediately, as well as her V-neck top and short skirt.

"Hey." I answered.

"You look familiar..." She told me, getting a bit closer. I took my time to survey her. Blue eyes, blonde hair, tall and thin. Just how I like 'em. I can't stand dark hair. I don't understand how a woman would be comfortable with black flops of gulky black hair covering their face. Just not my style.

"I don't think we've met." I grin, "Or I would have remembered every day of my life." She laughs, something that's just as lively as her voice.

"Oh, you're a smooth one. Still. It's like I seen you before. Well, I'm Lucy." She held out her hand to shake, and instead, I grabbed it softly and kissed it. She gasp, her face suddenly in awe and her eyes glazed over and a blush crept over her cheeks. She smiled again, and I rubbed her hand in circles.

"Nice to meet you, Lucy. I'm-" Before I could answer, my cell vibrates in my pocket, cutting me off.

Damn phone. I hate phones. Officially.

"Excuse me for a moment?" I asked, and Lucy nods, still smiling at me with an eyebrow raised. I looked down at the number. Not one the I recognize. Who could it be? Maria makes me change my number, because I happen to have a habit of giving them away to girl. Odd. "Hello?"

_"Where the hell are you?"_ Maria's voice cracked through the phone. Damn! She probably used some land line she knew I wouldn't be familiar with. Sneaky.

"Why? I'm fine!"

I could feel her anger radiate through the phone. I turned and smiled at Lucy, making sure I still had her attention. I did, and Lucy waited patiently until I finished.

"_Don't you realize I have full responsibility over you?"_

"Mar..I'm twenty six! I don't need you're responsibility."

She huffed._ "Yeah, right. Like the time we were at Virginia Beach, you told me you went out for just a drink, and I found you three days later under the boardwalk with two chicks and countless empty bottles? That set our squedule back a week! Then is when I learned I could no longer trust , where are you and what are you doing?"_

Damn. Forgot about that. Then again, I couldn't remember anything from that night. But according to a few people, it was really crazy.

"Mar, that _won't_ happen again. It was an accident! I doubt anyone in Philly acts that way."

_"You know damn well that was no 'accident'. But fine...you know it all. You'll be back soon. That's an order, mister." _Maria hung up before I could say anything else, leaving me a bit perplexed.

Lucy sighed and looked away, preparing to leave. "Angry girlfriend?"

I sat back down and shook my head vigorously. "Hell no. She's my manager. And my pain in my ass." I laughed a bit. "If I had a girlfriend like her, I don't know how long I would live. I'd rather have a girlfriend like you."

Lucy squinted her eyes. Her face lit up with sudden comprehension, and she started poking my chest really hard. I laughed, and put my hands up. After a minute of non-stop poking, I give her a face to get to the point. Damn, that hurts.

"I know you!" She practically screamed. "You...you have to be...you're J-j-j-j-asper Whitlock!" In shock she covered her mouth. "Oh my god!"

"Yeah..." I rubbed the back of my neck, kind of surprised she recognized me. Well damn, it's not like I'm Nick Jonas, or something. "Yeah, that's me."

"Oh my God!" She pulled out her phone and immediately started texting. "I always told myself if I met a celebrity I'd be cool, but I'm freaking out! This has to be the best day of my life! God, I love Tuesdays." Lucy smiled and finished texting. At this point, she was looking me in the eye and getting a bit closer as if I'm a ghost and about to run away. She grinned that cute grin I'm already starting to like.

"Is that so?"

"Yes! First Kate Rowan, and now you? Philly's just filled with celebs!"

Kate Rowan? She means the obnoxious, snobby actress that just came out with this summer's "hottest" movie. She means the actress who storms into cities and causes hundreds of jerks with cameras to invade all and follow you around and pressure you until you give in and answer personal questions like the size of my underwear.

Great.

"Would I make your Tuesday even better if I asked you to go out with me some time?" I asked in the most charming voice I could muster. Lucy squealed and poked me again, her face glowing.

"You're kidding." She gasped, still poking me, I gently removed her hand. She was cute and all, but that's starting to hurt.

"Should I be?" I smiled and kissed her manicured hand.

"No!" Lucy wailed, and pulled her hands back. "_Don't _be kidding. _I _was kidding. Sorry."

This is when I stand up. Lucy give me a nervous, apprehensive look, and hands me her number.

"Call me?" She asks, and kisses my cheek. Lucy gave me another smirk and a tiny wave when I nod, and other than the clicking of her heeled boots and a sexy stride, silently walked away. Quickly, I realized this whole thing just happen in the matter of a few minutes.

Well, that was fast. I like Philly alot.

I still sat on the bench, and a moment later I realized that I rather keep walking.

Before Maria could summon me back to the hotel, I decided that the smartest thing to do would be to go get some real food. Apparently, Philly has some famous selections I've been dying to try. If I don't eat now, Maria would probably make me swallow down some hotl slop.

Walking casually, I examined the several shops that passed by. And all of them seem to have the same menu. How's a guy supposed to pick?

"Um, could you help me out?" I asked a guy leaning and smoking nearby. He looked up, blew some smoke and pointed to himself, making sure it was he who I was talking to. I nodded and stopped to stand next to him. He took another drap and motioned me over to where he was standing.

"What do you need, man?" He asked.

"I'm new around here -sort of a tourist- and need a bit of help when it comes to choosing reliable restaurants."

The guy laughed and flicked his cigarette away. He was really big. I mean super husky. We were the same height, but he looked like two of me. "You wanna know where to find good food? Tourist?" He asked, and laughed at me, and held out his hand. "Emmett."

"Jasper." I said, and shook his hand. He shook it really hard, and suddenly, I was intimidated.

"You're gonna want to go to a small place called Stanley's. Really good. You'll love it. It's just a few blocks straight from here." He offers me a ciggerette and I decline, and explain how Maria made me quit. Or so she thinks.

"I've been trying to quit myself. Hope you like Stanley's, has hot waitresses and all."

"Thanks."

"So, how are you liking it here, Mr. Whitlock?" He asked, grinning widely when I faltered. At first, I just thought I may have said my last name. But no...I didn't.

"You recognize me?" I ask. He shrugged and took another drag. "Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you freak out?"

Emmett snorted and patted my back. "I'd be an idiot if I didn't recognize you. You're like the old Justin Beiber, except you're not from Canada. But I'm not a physco. I see plenty of you guys walking around, and I barely say 'hi'. You better wear that hat lower. You've got crazy fans around here. Philadelphians stalk like mad, man."

"Thanks, again." I give him a nod, start to walk away.

"Hey! I'll be here every day, just so you know." He says, and starts into the building he was just leaning on. "Until I quit."

"Good to know." I answer, and make my way to the Stanley's. Whether he was talking about smoking or his job, I'll never know. Getting to know the strange dude better should be on my list.

Walking absent-mindly to Stanley's, I can't help but to admire the shops. Cafes were everywhere, with the old fashion feel you want.

Emmett was right, the restaurant was only a couple blocks away, sitting right in the middle of two other shops, sticking out because of its red paint and glowing signs. It also had two tables out side, really Victorian look to it, that just had a _come in and sit down_ allure. I shrugged and walked in.

_Damn, does it smell good in here, _was all I could think. I sat down in one of the comfortable brown wooden chairs, noticing this looked more like a legendary cafe than a sandwich shop, and looked at the tiny, laminated menu and decided that you could never go wrong with coffee. I guess it's safe to say that I was already impressed. Not only that, but there was a really cute waitress walking over and handing me a cup of water.

I pulled my hat down a bit, hoping that she wouldn't notice me.

"Can I get you anything, sir?" She asked, and bought out her small pad. I read her little name tag that said "Jessica."

"Coffee would be fine." I answer handing her the menu and thanking her for the water. As relax in my chair, my phone vibrates in my pocket, notifying me that I have a text message.

Of course, it's from Maria. I considered just ignoring it, not letting it ruin my day. But it could be urgent or important.

_' Where are you?'_ It said.

For some reason I see this as an opportunity to get on her nerves. '_I don't know!' _I answer, and I press send.

My phone chimed again. '_How do you not know? What have you done?'_

I answer. '_I think I've been kidnapped by some sort of stalker! You were right!'_

Immediately, she text me back. '_Are you serious?I swear Jasper...'_

I snort and text '_No,Maria. Stop worrying, I'm fine. Barely anyone has noticed me. I'll be back soon, '_ and turn off my phone.

"Here's your coffee, sir." Jessica comes by and sits it in front of me. "You sure I can't get you anything else? Mister..."

"Call me Jay." I hear myself say, and start my coffee.

"You look a bit like-"

"Jackson Rathbone? I get that alot, you know."

"No, no-"

"I mean, I know that's what you're thinking. I agree. We look alot alike."

"It's not. You have to be-"

"Can I get my coffee to go? I got to meet some one some where and I totally forgot."

"Okay, but-"

"Thanks, darlin'." She goes to get the coffee, and returns with it in covered paper cup, and enters the resturaunt again. I leave quite a large tip on the table and walk out, promising myself that I'll be back tomorrow.

I walk out of the shop, remembering the location. With a sudden feeling, I smiled and mentally fist pump. This has been great. First I was accepted to play in the club, I have an awesome date soon with a sexy blonde I just met, already have a random friend I met off the street and a cool restaurant with a hot waitress and awesome coffee.

I strolled down the street with my hands in my pocket and a smile stuck on my face as cool are flew by.

I don't think any one could be having a better Tuesday than me.

**Okay! So you have met Jazz! Don't worry, the couple will meet soon. Thanks! You should totally go and review. :) :) :)**

**Alright! Rec's! This one is called**_** The Diary of Alice Brandon! **_**Soooo good. Okay, here's the summary.**

_Alice Brandon returns home from college to find her high school crush is back in the area. One problem. He's living in the house where she hid her diary that's filled with intimate things about him. Can Alice retrieve it back, before Jasper finds it? AH._

**You must go and read. You won't regret the awesomeness. **

**Patastic**


	3. This Absolutely, Positively, Blows

**Alright! Chapter three! If you haven't noticed, I'm going in a switching POV style. Enjoy! Oh and you people who are faving but not reviewing, you're making me sad. Yes, I know who you are…**

**Playlist suggestion: "The Show" By Lenka.**

**http : / / www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=M_-qbbCsAeM**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. And if I could, wouldn't some else want to too? See? It's an unfair world. It goes on and on and on...**

**CHAPTER 3: This Absolutely, Positively...Blows**

**AlicePOV**

"You _sure_ that's all you can tell me?" I ask this lifeless guy I've been interviewing for the past five, slow, dreadful minutes. Seriously. This man is wasting my time with these one word answers. I would go to someone else, but you'd be surprised with the small amount of hot dog vendors around here. I snap my fingers and try to get his attention, and the man scoffs and waves his hands in some unknown gesture, I'm guessing is a motion of trying to shoo me away.

"Yeah," He answers, and goes back to filling up some bucket of muck. I grimace and thank him anyway, leaving with nothing but a photo. Ugh.

Why can't people cooperate? I could have finished by now, but no, some just like to give me a hard time. I mean, is it fun to mess with me? 'Hey, let's all mess with the short girl!' Pfft.

I run over to another stand, eager to find the owner and get back to my desk. I see the line is super long, and I'm not waiting in the back to get a damn quote. So you do what all short, cute people like myself do. You jump spots and sneak to the front.

"Excuse me!" I screech, trying to catch the vendor's attention. He seems to ignore me, so I clear my throat. "Excuse me!" I waved my hand in front of his face, so he wouldn't miss me. Though, my eyes only make it to the top of the stand. This is embarrassing.

"What do you want?" He asks, giving a bag of chips to one of his customers. The next person in line scowls at me when I stand in the front.

"I need you to answer a couple questions, Mr..."

"Harry." When I make a face, he corrects himself "Harry. Yea, well I don't have time. Are you buying anything?" He asked, and growls when customers start to walk away.

"I'll buy something when you answer the questions." I take my blackberry out and turn on the recorder setting. Slowly, I lift an eyebrow and bring my phone closer to his face. "Please?"

"Alright. Fine. Whaddaya wanna know?" He grumbled when another impatient customer went to find lunch elsewhere. I smiled hoping to improve his mood, and jump right into question. Apparently, he doesn't find anything to smile about.

"Are you alright with your current location?"

"At the moment? Pfft. Hell No." He started washing some small window with an unknown clothe of some sort. "It sucks. Bad. What am I doing this for, again?"

I ignore his question. "Why?"

"Well, I happen to have a stand near some very common restaurants. You know what I mean? Sometimes, I think they placed me here on purpose. You can't sell hotdogs when you're competing with McDonalds!" He gave an amused snort. "You can't sell anything but chips."

I nod. "It's not even a competition. Micky D's wins." I won't lie. Sometimes I crave a fat, calorie rich, and fattening burger than a mangy hotdog. But I daren't say a thing.

"You get me! I can't stand it! This isn't New York! This is Philly. You're told where you can sell, and that's that. It's unfair." The man gave a bottle of soda to a customer who handed him a couple of dollars, and a quiet 'thanks'.

"One more question...what would you liked to be changed when it comes to these vendor rights?" I asked, and quickly snap a picture of him, after quickly jotting down his name on my pad.

"Really? Those kinds of things don't matter to me. I try to go where the customers go. And if I could change anything, it would be taking down all these fast food places. Then again, I'll be asking for way too much for anyone who'd be able to make that difference. Are you buying anything?"

With a sigh, I muster up a smile. "I'll take some chips."

When I got back to office, I was pleasantly surprised to see that I was indeed, five minutes early. Smiling at James' scowl when I emailed him the pictures and the quotes, I sat back in my chair.

When the day started to go by a bit too quickly, I started on some new project James had me working on and having casual convos with Bella.

Eventually, the sky started to grow a bit dark, and most of the employees started to pack up and go, others stay all night pulling at their hair to try an reach their deadline. Instead of talking or napping or even doing something that I was there to do -_working_- I decided the better thing to do would be to relax. I mean, I had a good day! I got the quotes and the pictures in the little time he gave me. That deserved some celebration. Smiling wide, I fiddled with my camera.

How can someone express their undying love for something as innocent and sweet as the world's greatest camera? I named it several times, but in the end, I could label this beautiful electronic creature with some random name out of a baby book. It's a Nikon D60, not one of the newest, but indeed, beautiful. I sighed in content when I turned it on, being greeted by a white screen, then quickly messed around with the focus ring and zoom. I start to tweaking with the flash and composition settings, until I find the new settings just right. When I start to really get into it, I jump when Eric pops up and taps me on the shoulder. Knowing how easy it is for someone to scare me, I jumped and yelped, swinging my hands in attempt to get anyone or anything away...until I realized it really _was _Eric.

Don't judge me! He came out of nowhere!

"Jeez, girl, seems like I'll give you a heart attack at twenty-four." He laughed when I punched him and put my camera down. I almost dropped the poor thing.

_It's okay. I'll never let anyone drop you._

"What do you want, Eric?" I ask, noticing he had his coat on, all snug neat and ready to go and have a life.

"Angela and I are gonna go to the Phillies' game tonight. There's room for one more..." He trails off when he sees me yawn, and notices my sleepy eyes. "...well forget about that. Why don't you tell us who wins like you always do?"

"I do not." I humph, and pull my jacket off the back of my chair, and took out my cell phone. I always forget about this thing, though it has my entire schedule and contacts. This just shows how much I can't stand technology.

"You do too, and you're always right." He smiles and hands me a piece of gum.

"I am not!" I say, and stuff the piece into my mouth. "I'm not!"

"You are, so you better help me win some money, or I'm taking a chunk off your salary." He picks up my bag for me, and takes my camera out my hand. "I'll give you a ride. You should really come with us."

"Nah, I'm fine. How would my lovely bike get home? And besides, Victoria and Jimmy might be there for her little promotion date; I wouldn't want to meet them there."

Eric scowls. "Whore."

Unable to help it, I give a struggled giggle. "I wouldn't say that just yet. But we'll see..." I take my camera and bag back. "I'll see you tomorrow. I'm really tired, and I'm not up for a night out."

Eric does some sort of whine and pulls at my jacket like a toddler begging for sweets. "But you haven't been out in like, forever!"

"You're telling me," I say, and kiss him on the cheek goodnight. I wave at Angela, who waves back and throws her arm around Eric while they leave, laughing.

"Eric!" He turns, lifts his brow. "Phillies'll win."

I got off my bike, hooked it back onto the rack and started up the steps past the book store into my apartment. I snatched my key out and open and closed the door quickly. I don't really have a reason for that, I just do it.

I switch on a couple of lights, smiling when the familiar scent of my place set in. Throwing my jacket onto the floor, promising myself I'll pick it up later, I slopped down onto the sofa with a content sigh and a sluggish brain. Home.

When I slip off my shoes and flick the across the room and start to doze, I barely hear my answering machine goes off. Matter of fact, I didn't even hear the phone go off. The machine happens to be in my room, and I lay sleepily on the sofa, unable to move my muscles.

"_Hi! You've reach Mary-Alice Brandon! Unfortunately, I'm not here at the moment, but probably messin' with my camera. Just, leave a message after the beep, and I'll get back to you!" _

_Beeeeeeeep._

"Hey Ally! It's Edward. I might give you a surprise visit! Uh...Just wanted to know...how're things going? I really wanted to talk to you. Pick up?"

It took a moment to get my foggy mind to wake up, and realize that that's my big brother. I hurried to my room, just a few feet away, and grabbed at the phone, hoping to get it before-

_Beeeeeeeep._

Damn.

Now awake again, I switched on my super tiny television (That I love regardless) and walked into my two inch long kitchen in hope of finding food. I have plenty of unorganized cabinets and drawers. There must be _something_.

Ten minutes later and no luck. All I found was mustard and ketchup, old bread and peanuts. I doubt the world's greatest chef could make a satisfying meal out of that.

Nothing was on TV except lousy shows about romance. Gorgeous people only marry gorgeous people. So us uglies are left with the other unattractive people. They breed and make other ygly children, and so on and so on...you get the picture.

Forget romance. It depresses me.

I relocked all my doors, secured my windows and went into my bathroom for a quick shower. When the cool water pounded on my head in the most relaxing way, I started to doze off again and hopped out to finally go to bed.

On my way to it, I sat in my 'sit-in' window, where I usually like to write. It's quiet, peaceful, has a sweet view of the street, a couple of the city buildings and the dark sky, where just a few people walked back and forth. I slipped between my thin sheets, snuggling Shelby.

Then I went to sleep.

Another morning, another day of work, another evening to make me suffer. I got up, suddenly determined to make today, actually enjoyable. No more depressing activities.

Getting dressed quickly, in yellow sleeveless turtleneck with brown pants, I decided today would be a good day to wear my snug, leather jacket. Grabbing my purse, that oddly had a bag of chips in it, I was on my way to work. No threatening phone calls, just quiet. I actually like Wednesdays. Officially.

When I get to work and wake at Demetri like I usually do, I calmly walk off the elevator without interruptions. I walk to my small desk without a scowl from Victoria. I relax in my chair without Eric pressing for information. I tap on my laptop in complete silence. But I know that won't last, because in three...two...one...

"Alice!" James calls. "Come _here_! Hurry!"

I run into his small office, where he was arranging pictures on his desk. "Yes?"

"Kate Rowan in here." He doesn't look up from his desk. He doesn't say anything, actually.

I shift from foot to foot, thinking eventually, he'll say something else. "...so?"

"So," He mocks my high pitched voice " I need you to get up, and move along so you can snap a few pics and get it in the paper." He stands up, and looks out his window dramatically. "Just like, paparazzi."

"I am _not _paparazzi."

"Well, I'm paying you to be."

"You're paying me extra?" I say it excitedly, hopping up and down just a bit.

James gives an amused snort. He stands and pats my head. Asshole. "Of course not. I just need you to go down, follow Kate around Philadelphia, and hey, if you can talk to her, do it. We're a local paper. Our readers could really use a little entertainment. God knows you're not doing anything about that."

I sigh. There's no way of looking past this. He's made up his mind. "Where is she?"

"Some where near third. But you can find her. You've always been good at guessing." He shoos me out of his office, and I walk to my desk and grab all of my stuff like clockwork. Sometimes, I feel as if I'm more on the field than actually in this building.

Strolling outside, again, I strapped my camera on securely as I got on my bike. Kate Rowan was a serious movie star. She surpassed Angelina Jolie maybe a year back when some crazy action movie came out and sold millions. All those cute little young kids in movies about vampires look third world compared to Kate. How can a woman be that important to people? I hate celebrities. Officially.

Third Street wasn't at all far from here, and I doubt anyone would know Kate Rowan was here. I mean, who spends their life following around over-praised celebs that get paid millions for crying in front of a camera?

Plenty, apparently.

At first, I saw her strawberry blonde hair, sunglasses, and a fast stride. And in a matter of seconds, and not to long after, a good group of sneaky people following her like dogs in black hoodies with cameras. Paparazzi. Real legitimate, paparazzi. Who were all getting the shots as she tried her best to sneak away and show her disinterest. All of them took all the available sneak spots and I was left in the dust, standing with my camera.

Damn.

How to get to her now?

The group of people stayed together. That's obviously not a good way to get to her, especially if you want to talk. But what do I know? I don't stalk for an income. I snuck around the corner, thinking if I were her, I'd go through thin but well-lit ally, and over to another stalkerless street.

I crept over until I saw her. Kate looked and was satisfied when she didn't spot any other weirdos. I saw her first, and gave her a tentative wave. She looked up and noticed my camera, and retreated the other way. I couldn't see her eyes past her glasses, but she was, indeed, a very beautiful woman, but not as glamorous as they make her on television. I snap a couple of pictures, with a sudden determination to speak to her.

"Hey! Hey, wait!" She jogged down the street, her blonde hair swinging. Hey, this is kinda fun. I ran in pursuit, jogging down the street in attempt to catch my prey.

Again, I quickly turned the corner, not at all seeing the group of followers I saw before, nor did I see Kate.

But I did, actually, see the lukewarm coffee spill all over my yellow blouse, and the heard the click as my camera automatically took a picture, as I ran head first into and extremely tall man with a yelp.

Hard.

**Review? I had fun writing this one. I literally played all of this out down town :). I feel really bad for the stranger I ran into on purpose. **

**...But no, I didn't spill any coffee :)**

**Don't fret my fanfic friends! The meet is coming in the next chapter!**

**Pat**

**Review?**


	4. The Inevitable Meeting

**Here it is! Thanks again for the reviews! ;) And all the people who are **_**favoriting**_** but not saying anythin', please tell me what you're thinking!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my sister Veronica, (EmmettsFirstLove) Who puts up with me everytime she forgets to logout, and I accidently send messages on her account. ^_^ So sorry Ronnie!**

**Disclaimer:...yadda yadda yadda... I don't think I'll do this every chapter. I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 4. Inevitable Meeting**

**JPOV**

"You should be doing something productive, Jasper. Instead of being in my face." Maria spat out, and took the liberty to sit on her couch and stretch like a cat. Maria constantly tells me how uncomfortable she is around me, or how I disgust her. But, when we're alone, she barely wears clothes or make up. She treats me more as if I was shit, and but ignores me all the same. She does things that a comfortable person would do around a person they're familiar with, but doesn't hesitate to tell me how she doesn't like me as a person. But yet, I some how didn't mind at all.

Okay, maybe just a little bit.

A little bit more than a little bit.

"_You _called _me _here." I say incredulously. "It's 6:00 in the evening. Believe me, I could be out having a life right now." Maria shrugged and handed me some paper. "What is this?"

"It's your tour dates." She said, as if I would know. "It's on your fan sites, and ticket sites. You're all sold out. Oh, you're on the radio!" She wiggled her fingers. "Congratulations, you're a super star." She said sarcasticlly. When I didn't respond, she scoffed. "Well aren't you going to thank me? I spend several afternoons making those."

I laughed and put the paper down, as if I ignored everything she said. "You made me a fan site?" I smirked.

"No! What-No! Do I look like a fan of yours?" Maria got up, in what I expect to be just her robe, and went to the tiny kitchen (more like a microwave, counter and sink) the hotel offered, and started up a cup of hot chocolate. "Some girl did."

"Name?"

"Some girl." Maria offered me a cup, and I declined. I wasn't in the mood for hot hotel goop. "I know what you're thinking." Maria said. "I let you out earlier today. You're done for the week." She sat back down on the sofa sorting things out.

This is when I lay on the floor and nag her, like I usually do. "Don't _you _want to go out and explore? You have to be tired of staying here. Like a house cat."

"Nope."

I sit up on my elbows. "You have to have a life somewhere under that icy heart."

"Nope."

"Maybe..." I smirk, and get close to her face as she continues to work. Maria pretended to ignore me, writing a bunch of nothing on the papers she was going over. "Maybe you should get a boyfriend."

"Nope."

I got even closer to her face, to her lips. "I mean, it has to be at _least _five months since you've had actual sex..."

"What is 'actual' supposed to mean?" Maria raised her brow, snapped back a bit. "I've had sex in the past five months."

"When?"

Maria faltered, then with her whole hand, pushed my face away. "Shut up."

I laughed, and got up from off the floor. My stomach started to hurt with the force of my laughter, and I wondered when I would stop and end Maria's torment. "My point is, maybe you should get out of here, get off my ass for the first time in forever."

Maria got up and started to her bedroom. "I'm _not_ always on your ass. Or what's supposed to be one. Leave me alone." Maria walked deep into her room, and I could hear the bed squeak, and the television turn on.

"You look at my ass?"

I made my way out of the room to bed as the rain of pillows flew and were aimed at my head.

"I'll kill you!" Maria threatened. "I could kill you in your sleep."

I chuckled and opened the door to my room. "I feel as though I died a long time ago, sweetheart."

There wasn't an alarm to wake me up, I simply woke and slept when I pleased, or when Maria told me to. But today was different. Today was refreshing. A Thursday. A new day. And I'm not going to fuck it up by running into Maria.

I got up out of my King-sized bed, in nothing but my underwear. I waddled my way to my bathroom, to do the morning routine. Shit, shower, teeth. As unpleasant as it seems, I can't do a damn thing about it.

I threw on a long-sleeved collared shirt and jeans. I didn't care to brush out my morning hair. There is no taming these knotty curls. I went to open the door, my hand on the knob when I blew my hair out of my face. I quit long ago when I realized my hair will be nothing like my sister's.

_Rosalie._

Rose. Damn, every time I think about her, my heart tugs with guilt. I always wonder what's she doing, how's she doing. If she's good without me. I was a pest! An annoying tag-along that fucked up royally, that had everyone begging me to leave. It was destined for me to leave her be. It's better off that way.

_All alone, though. You're an asshole, Jasper._

Ah. This is why I don't think. It only makes me feel bad. When I blew my hair out of my face, I noticed my hand was still on the door knob, white knuckled. I unclenched my hand, feeling the blood rush back. I shook off the dark feeling that crept over me. I shook it off; the last thing I want is to ruin everything by some sour mood and a bad memory.

The first thing, is to get some damn food.

I opened and closed the door, having my keycard in my pocket. When I made it the elevator, I felt like a spy. I mean, I made it past Maria without waking up! That's a pretty damn big achievement. I stepped onto the elevator, and waited patiently to get to the first floor.

How I regret it.

The smell of hotel food sickened me. What the hell is the crap? I looked over to their kitchen area where there was several cooks serving food to other guests. I gagged and walked out of the building for some real fresh air. I walked down the street, the morning haziness started to wear off and I realized that my sub conscience was taking me to Stanley's.

I started to walk, feeling a bit light headed. It was well over 11:00, and the morning rush was evident. When I got a bit deeper into the city, all you could see was suits and bikes, suits and bikes. It made me feel out of place in my casual clothes. Maybe I need a bike.

When I get to Stanley's street, I slow down my pace, taking the scene in, and slip my hands in my pockets. When I make it to the entrance, I'm greeted by the smell of coffee and pancakes. This place has everything. I stepped into the restaurant, wanted to sit inside instead of out because of the morning chill. When I sat, a waitress bought be a cup of water immediately, and asked what I would like. I answered with a simple coffee, black, and a couple of waffles.

There was a stack of newspapers in the corner next to me, and I got up and took one. _The Philadelphia Bell_ it was called. I flipped through and smiled as the busty waitress sat the waffles in front of me with scorching hot coffee. I thanked her quickly and devoured the golden waffles, ignoring the coffee completely.

Man, was it good.

When I finished, I couldn't help but laugh. That had had to be about two minutes. Three at the most. I took a sip of the coffee.

Damn! That's still too hot! I placed it back onto the table, waiting until it cools off. Picking up the newspaper, I flipped through when I saw this really weird abstract picture of a hotdog stand.

_Hotdog Vendors: Unfair?_

I skimmed through it. It talked about how hotdog vendors and small shops should be supported, instead of buying from larger corporations. I agree completely, but we don't exactly have McDonald's on every corner in Texas. I'm more comfortable in small shop.

A few minutes went by, and I realized Maria will start to look for me, and I don't want her to know I come here. It'll be her first place to find me every time I go out. And I actually like this place.

"Can I have this to go? Thanks." I smiled when the waitress nodded and took my mug. Seconds later, she returned with the paper cup, a coffee collar and napkin. I paid silently, and again left a very large tip.

I started out the restaurant with my newspaper, wanting to finish it. I never really like local papers. I mean, they're local. Why do just make one for the whole city?

_Because there is one, you idiot._

Whatever. I'm no damn genius. I turned the corner to walk back to the hotel, when I saw a very familiar face. Emmett.

"Hey!" I called out. Emmett raised his head, and blew out some smoke. He threw his cigarette bud on the ground and greeted me with a wave.

"I see you're enjoying Stanley's." He said. "Beats that McDonald shit."

"Whoa." I laughed. "I actually like McDonald's food."

"You must also like weight." Emmett laughed. "I can't eat that crap. I'm either here or in the gym half the time."

I leaned on the wall like he does and chuckled. "Does that explain the odd muscles?"

Emmett looked at me with a dead pan face. "No. That's all natural." He flexed and looked around. "I don't see the trail of fan girls."

"That's 'cause I'm a master of disguise." I said, and swiped my hair out of my face. "Plus, that guy you see on those posters and album covers, are just me groomed with hair gel and makeup. I don't look the same, especially in the morning."

Emmett chuckled and took a look at my curly mess I call my hair. "You got that one right. I wouldn't stay out here too long though,"

"Why is that?"

"Kate Rowan is here. Her hotel is in this part of the city, and you got those assholes with cameras walking around. They get a look at your face and you're done for."

_Done for?_ I haven't heard anyone say that in a while.

"So I suggest you get moving, tourist. Buy a keychain or something."

"I'm more of a postcard guy." I said, and wave goodbye to Emmett, with a final "see you around."

I keep walking, coffee getting cool enough to drink, so I take a sip. The perfect balance of sugar and cream. Not to sweet, not too sour.

While I'm out, I might as well get the keychain I collect. I could find one that has the-

"Ahh!" A little woman screamed. She slammed right into me, her yellow shirt getting coffee all over it, her large camera making a clicking sound. I raised my hands in surrender, looking at the short fuming woman who was wiping the coffee off her shirt.

She was more like, aggressively smearing it. Maybe I should- No...

"Shit! Move!" She screeched.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Of course you didn't mean to! Look what you did!" She pointed to her ruined shirt and look behind me. "Fuck! I lost her!"

"Hey, you don't need to be-" I put my hands out, blocking her out the way.

"Shut up, shut up!" She swatted at my hands. "I've just met you and you're already an asshole! I have to keep going. Move." She stomped her foot like a toddler, and blew her dark mangy hair out of her face. She was very tiny, thin and angry. Not my type at all. She pouted her very full lips and pushed at me with her tiny manicured hands. I couldn't help but smile.

"I think you owe me an apology."

She jerked back as if she was hit. "Excuse me? The hell I do. Fuck off." She tried to get past me again, and I blocked her. "Fuck off." She repeated.

"You do. I just got that coffee." I lift my now empty cup, and pointed to her shirt. "You should buy me a new one." I smirk, and feel a bit of pride when her face turns red and she clenched her fists. I think it's appropriate to say I was...amused.

"Sure. Maybe in a...year?" She shoved me, pretty damn hard, and started past me. My arm throbbed a bit, and bit my lip to stop from saying some bad language to the young lady. Like... Bitch!

"You're being a bit rude. It was a fucking accident. Don't need to be all prissy about your shirt."

"Okay, Einstein. Next time? Why don't you move out of the middle of the side walk."

"This..." I pointed to myself. "Is not my fault."

"Yes..." She poked my chest. "It is. Now move, dumbass."

"Stop calling me names."

"Buy me a new shirt." She said sarcastically. She kicked me, and smiled when an "Ow" escaped.

"I don't know what got your panties in a bunch, but you need to stop taking it out on me. You want me to move? You say please."

"No."

Stubborn little midget.

"Please say please."

"No." She said incredulously. "Don't you get it? I obviously don't like you. Move or I'll call for help."

I grabbed her arm lightly, and lifted her up a bit to see me eye to eye. She was surprised ,obviously, but not pink anymore. Her stunned expression softened her face, and her bangs weren't in the way. She looked me in the eyes, her a hazily brown eyes glazing over, her mouth slightly ajar. I got closer to her face, to her ear, and whispered, "Please? With a brand new coffee on top?"

The midget girl stomped on my foot again, and pursed her lips. "Whatever."

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

She wriggled out of my hold and zipped up her leather jacket. She stepped back and looked me up and down, and started to walk away.

"Fuck you." She huffed and turned the corner. I smiled just a small bit, and started walking back to the hotel, but stopped to turn and watch her walk away.

"Never in my sober life, babe."

I saw her limp away with a fast stride, and I noticed she's not that short. Not so much like a midget, more like a...

Pixie.

When I got back to the hotel, I was greeted by an angry Maria. What's up with the females today? She stomped up to me, and grabbed me by the arm.

"Where were you?"

"Out."

"Out where? Jasper, if you were out with some girl..."

"Leave me alone, Maria, is there something you should be doing?" I walked past her, and she shoved me on my sore shoulder. Damn, is everyone aiming at that arm today?

"Yes, actually. You have an interview today." Mar said, and smiled when I turned.

"No I don't."

"Yes, you do." Maria came up and fiddled with my shirt. "I would tell you to change, but, it doesn't matter, no one's going to see your face, thank God."

I swiped her hand away. "Maria..." I sighed and rubbed my face. "What are you talking about?"

"You have an interview on the radio. Station 104.5. People from Philadelphia to New Jersey listen to that station, and your presence is much anticipated. Didn't I tell you any of this yesterday?"

"No, Maria. You neglected to tell me about the much anticipated 104.5 radio interview I have today." I sat down in the lobby couch and relaxed my head in my hand.

"This is why you have me. Or you'll be God knows where with God know who doing-"

"God knows what." I finished, and got up to go upstairs.

"Speaking of that..." Maria called after me, "That girl Lucy, the number I found on your phone, asked if it were okay that you'd two go out tonight. I declined, pretending to be you, of course, and told her you have more important things to do. You should have a distractions."

Damn it, Maria. Lucy happened to be the only female that's been completely exceptional, and she was pissed away by my bitch manager.

"Maria...why?"

"It's my job to keep you rich and miserable. Now Let's go. And you should change your shirt. You've got a little coffee on you."

**Another short chapter! Ugh, they will be longer. I promise.**

**Patastic**


End file.
